You're the one I want
by ilovegreen007
Summary: Sometimes being Miss Perfect's sister absolutely sucks. bechloe97 prompt " I've read your stories on bechloe and I love them! I was wondering if you'd be willing to a write a one shot based off the song. Chloe by emblem3" request granted.


"How come you never talk about your family?" you ask your girlfirend out of the blue you'd previously been lying across the couch, making an attempt at studying but really you'd been finding every excuse not to.

"Of course I do...don't I?" Chloe looks up from her own notes she's seated on the floor surrounded by books, her laptop is on the desk and she's browsing through some sites-one browser contained all the material related to her subject the other one was on 9Gag-She was one for procastinating as well, you really were a perfect match.

You shake your head then shrug, "Not enough...and I thought you'd be the kind to like to talk about these... kinds of things...and you're constantly getting me to open up...to make an effort and uh this is me making an effort..."

You'd been really curious as to why warm, happy Chloe would always close up when it came to her childhood, her life back at home. And you thought that of all people, Chloe would be really close with every member of her family-and now that you had been dating officially for almost two years now, you thought it would be the right time to get to know them as well.

"Yeah I appreciate the effort Babe-Okay, Well you've met my Mom, my Dad and the rest of my family, my cousins, uncles and aunts they're nothing out of the ordinary. We're just your normal run off the mill family."

And you may not have everything Chloe Beale down yet but you knew enough- the basics about her and you knew that for some reason, Chloe was leaving someone out on purpose and you normally didn't pry or like forcing any issue on anyone, but you just had to know why... why she didn't like talking about this particular person.

"What about Katie?" you finally ask getting it out as quickly as you can, Chloe pauses for a second, then turns back to her notes like she hadn't heard you then- "What about my older sister?" she says _too_ casual.

"Will I ever get to meet her?" You say.

"Uh...we'll see." Chloe says dismissively, like that was the last thing she wanted happening.

Perhaps she was scared that you two wouldn't get along...that you wouldn't like her. Maybe you just had to let Chloe know that you were really going to try-that you really did want her sister's stamp of approval. You just had to put an effort in not slipping into your normal socially-awkward ways- something you tended to do whenever you met new people.

And this person you really wanted to impress...Maybe Chloe was scared you'd embarrass yourself in front of her sister and you wouldn't get her to like you. God you are making yourself nervous, maybe it was a better idea not meeting Katie at all.

"How's the studying going?" Chloe says after a moment of silence-sounding more upbeat, but you're not quite ready to give up just yet. "I think I'll like her- if she's anywhere near as amazing as you..."

"Yeah..I'm sure you'll like her, " Chloe says smiling brightly, but you notice it doesn't quite reach her eyes, "Everyone does."

A month later...

At a long last you had finally managed to convince Chloe to introduce the two of you. Chloe sounds nervous the entire time she's on the phone setting it up with Katie-Katie who tells you when you get handed the phone, sounding quite genuine- that she really is looking forward to meeting you.

Katie had come by to visit two weeks later, You agree to meet up at an Italian restaurant where Katie insisted on treating you both, saying that it wasn't everyday she got to eat with her little sister and her girl-friend.

You don't know why but Chloe doesn't seem herself, almost subdued thruought the entire dinner-but no, it seems like she's been off ever since the beginning of the evening...she's been oddly nervous, fidgety...and she seems to shrink at her sister's presence-you are torn between comforting Chloe and being nervous yourself, trying too make a good, no- the perfect impression.

At the end of the night, you breathe a sigh of relief... things had gone better than expected, it seems you had nothing to be worried about-if it was any indication by how Katie kept saying things like... Chloe shouldn't have kept you all to herself, and that you were a keeper. And as you parted ways she had said that she was glad that two of you had found each other. You weren't being cocky or anything, but you could safely say that you did in fact get her legendarily hard-to-get stamp of approval.

* * *

The whole ride back home, you can't help being chatty...going on and on about how great the night went, how nice, how cool Katie had been.

"You're sister's amazing Chlo." You says smiling brightly, elated as Chloe and you cruise along a stretch of road, five minutes have passed driving on your way back to your shared apartment.

"Yeah or so you keep telling me about it." Chloe says sounding curt,

"What's wrong?" You say oblivious, wondering what you could have possibly done wrong in such a short amount of time, come to think of it Chloe hadn't expressed any positive reactions at all-you realized that she'd been quiet a while now...why, wasn't she pleased with how things had turned out, you thought she of all people would be proud of you.

"Chloe...weren't you happy that we were getting along so great." you ask, glancing at her briefly trying to read her expression through your periphery, "I don't know why you put off us meeting for so long-She even has the same kind of humor as me..."

"If she's so amazing why don't you just date her " Chloe says cutting across harshly,

"What?" you're sure you misheard Chloe

"You heard me. You seem to really like her...so why don't you just date her." You burst out laughing, mostly because you're so confused at where_ that_ had come from-the idea was so hilarious

"Why would I do that she's not even gay...and she wouldn't even go for me" you say through your laughter, but you stop quickly at how serious Chloe looks..."You can't seriously be thinking I would ever consider going out with your sister of all people."

And to your surprise Chloe's eyes start to well up, on the brink of bursting into tears.

"Why not, like you said she's amazing and I'm nothing in comparison..." Chloe says her throat all tight. Your mouth's opening and closing quickly, your throat feels dry..."Who told you that?"

"Our parents, everyone..."

You don't really get where this came from- what the hell's happening really...but then something clicks...Chloe's finally telling you. She's ready to let out everything you wanted to know about her and her weird demeanor towards her sister.

You stop and park the car in the middle of nowhere and you turn to Chloe prepared to listen.

* * *

Slowly every story, every insecurity concerning her sister comes out,

There was a lot of things that you still didn't know about Chloe, that you were still learning, discovering day by day. And from what you had observed, from what you had found out was that... if there was one thing that Chloe absolutely disliked being known for-it was being Katie Beale's younger sister.

You can't help feeling sad for her.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_  
_But you're the one I want_  
_But you're the one I want, yeah_

Chloe painted picture of how things were growing up with the unfortunate role-with the weight of having Katie as her sister.

Katherine Beale was the one who could make any girl jealous, any girlfriend insecure. And Chloe couldn't escape always being compared with her, Family members had constantly told Chloe all her life to be more like Katie, even Chloe's friends looked up to her, It seemed like everyone who ever met the two girls always took to Katie first, saw her first...

_Yeah, front page magazine_  
_Everybody says that she's the queen_  
_But that's you to me_  
_And I just want to let let you know that_  
_She likes the flashing lights_  
_I love the way that you like candle lights_  
_Stay close by my side_  
_I just want a chance to show that_

Chloe said she still remembered how it felt constantly being overlooked... and this had been before she had figured out what to do with her hair, when she had freckles everywhere, when she hadn't grown into her full height- when she was all angles, and was to top it off painfully shy...

She had been a very late bloomer. She felt like nothing... whenever she stood next to her tall, flawless sister who looked so much like their former beauty pageant contestant Mom...Chloe on the on the other hand took after their dad.

_If only you could believe in yourself the way I believe in you_  
_I-I do (but you're the one I want)_  
_If only you see all of the beautiful things that I see in you_  
_It's true-oo-oo-oo_

She still smarted at one comment-one memory in particular whenever it came to mind.

"You sure you're sisters with Katie Beale?" some guy had said to Chloe once,

"Yeah..she's my older sister..."

"You look nothing alike...she's really beautiful"

"Yeah she looks just like our mother..."

"It's a pity how some genes aren't distributed evenly looks like she got all the good ones."

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_  
_ But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want_  
_ (ooh-ooh-oo)_

Chloe also told of this one instance were a boy had dated her just to get to her sister.

Chloe said that it wasn't that she didn't love her sister...Katie had been really good to her, she had been the perfect older sister which was expected of course- She was doting, caring and very protective-she had even gone after that insensitive wart and made him apologize after she had caught Chloe crying.

"Katie was the one who constantly assured me that I would bloom in the right time, that I would go places, achieve more things than even I could fathom.

But Chloe was still carrying the effects, all of those events had left their marks, left her scarred...never thinking she was good enough, " It was never _her_ fault...but maybe deep inside I was resentful... so much that I blamed her for everything...me never having a social life thru ought high-school, me not finding a date to prom, till now-never having a lasting relationship."

It hurts you hearing how her past still had a hold on her...

_You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_  
_ Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_  
_ But you're the one I want_  
_ But you're the one I want, yeah_

"I was thankful when at last in Barden I was just Chloe...not the other Beale girl, my own person..but that's why I kept my family life away from my College life- I wanted something that was entirely my own-Barden... Acapella...singing was the only thing I happened to do better than her. I guess I was scared that if they mixed, if Katie was here..." Chloe breaks of...her face wet, you idly, out-of-the-blue wonder if she could get dehydrated crying this much. You quickly shift your attention back to the task at hand; comforting your girlfriend. You squeeze one hand and use the other to wipe her tears away before she continues, " All my life I've lived in the shadow of Katie...It seemed like whatever I did Katherine always did first, did better...I always felt like a fraud, cos she was the real thing." She says smiling wryly, hiccuping through her tears.

_Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_  
_ But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want_  
_ (ooh-ooh-oo)_  
_ You think she's got it all but that don't make her better_  
_ You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters_  
_ Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on_  
_ But you're the one I want_  
_ But you're the one I want, yeah_  
_ (ooh-ooh-oo_

"See I can never escape it...even with you, I should resign myself to a life where I'll always never be as 'amazing' as her..." Chloe says recovering a bit, taking out a tissue to dab at her eyes, you hear resignation almost defeat in her voice.

"You shouldn't think that... "

"Why not?"

"I can't speak for other people but..." There are many reasons that you love Chloe-the little things that are her-the way she scrunches her nose whenever she concentrates on something, the cute little giggle she gives whenever you do something she likes, the way her eyes, so expressive give her away every time how when she looks at you, you feel like she can see _you_ clearly-that she can see everything...your faults, your misgivings and yet still love you for it,

You absolutely love how _good_ she is. With your friends-how patient and kind and truly genuine she is towards everyone she comes across.

All these things that she does that makes your heart beat faster... You are always caught unaware by the surge of feeling of love- so strong it threatens to overcome you ...but maybe you are biased... but you don't see perfection in Katie...because Chloe's always been the one, the only one you can see.

You need to get it together, to get over your avoidance, your apprehensions ...your almost inability of using words to express yourself...you have to find means to express yourself properly... for Chloe.

Wait wasn't there this song...it was oddly perfect for the moment...you're feeling really embarrassed but you open your mouth and start to sing.

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want  
(ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah  
(ooh-ooh-oo

If only you could believe in yourself the way I believe in you  
I-I do (but you're the one I want)  
If only you see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo

All you Chloe's  
They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)  
All you Chloe's  
You should now that you're my diamond in the rough  
It's true-oo-oo-oo

You cut yourself abruptly, actual words have come to you all of a sudden- "I've met your sister...and I liked her sure, but she could never compare, never measure up to this beautiful beautiful girl before me...No one can replace you, Chloe...You mean everything to me...I don't ever want you to feel or even think that you're small or insignificant...because Chloe you have made an impact on me, on our whole group of friend's...Barden, the Bella's...Hell our lives would've never been quite the same without you in it...I think If I never would have met you..I'd be going around with this gaping hole in my existence...my existence would've been a hole...Can't you see It was _you_ who pulled my head out of my ass so I could see how self-involved I was being...and I almost missed out on so much, on this..."

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But oh baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want  
(ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah  
(ooh-ooh-oo

"...Chloe, you're the one _I _want." You say trying to convey how much you mean it,

Chloe's so silent and still-that you're tempted to shake her, afraid that you had succeeded in breaking her, "Chloe?" you venture out to check, cupping her face looking into her glazed eyes but then-as if only just hearing you, she suddenly comes alive-pulling you into a warm, deep kiss...you don't pull away choosing to rest your whole forehead on hers, she's pulling you so close it almost hurts... you wait patiently as she sniffles as she had started crying for a much more different reason...she releases your face, but doesn't pull entirely away-

"I love you...and Thank you." she says, "I love you too" you reply, feeling her trembling as you lean in for a much softer, slower kiss.

Afterwards as you both look searchingly, contentedly into each others eyes, feeling right at home right there in the car... so much that you're almost content not to move...but a sudden thought strikes you- aren't actions louder than words... you realize that you're supposed to show her what you mean...

"I think it's time we get going." you say before the two of you settle back in your seats and you start the engine,

You mean it, you really do want to get Chloe home so you could show her just exactly _how much_ you want her.


End file.
